Utilizing mobile devices to control other devices such as televisions and first screen applications is increasingly common. In certain implementations, in order to enable the mobile device to control another device and/or application, a user may be prompted to provide credentials and identify a specific device for control. Such a process may be tedious for a user. Therefore, improvements in pairing devices are needed.